When a Dream becomes Reality
by FluffytigersquirrelE.B.R
Summary: Percy has a creepy dream about Jared, Simon, and a girl named Thea Di Angelo
1. The Dream

(Summary: Percy has a dream about the future. Percy's 28, Nico's 25, Annabeth is 28, Thea is 10)

I am a disclaimer! I don't own the PJO series and i never will!

Percy's POV

Suddenly i was falling into a forest. I landed in a tree with a yelp. Two boys, about 10, were studying a footprint in the ground. "Jared, I don't like this. She could be anywhere." The one on the left said. "I know, Simon. But if she's farie we need to know. Plus, now she looks more human than farie." Jared responded. I dropped to the ground. Jared and Simon stood up looking just past my shoulder. "Jared, you had to bring _her _into this." Simon hissed. "She naturally has the sight. She can help us." Jared explained. A girl, who also looked 10, ran up to them. "Hey Jared!" she said greeting him with a hug. She looked like Nico. Weird. She stuck her hand out to Simon. "Hi, I'm Thea Di Angelo " She said. I gasped and woke up. Just a dream. Good. But what if it could be real...

**(A/N) Should i write more? Rivew! Crossover!**


	2. The Battle

(Summary: Percy has a dream about the future. Percy's 28, Nico's 25, Annabeth is 28, Thea is 10)

I am a disclaimer! I don't own the PJO series and i never will!

3 years later (Percys 31, Lillys 14, thea is 13, nico is 28, annnabeth is 31.)

"Percy!" My little sister Lillian yelled(if you call her that she will not hesitate to maim you, so just call her Lilly) "Your back!" I said,surprised. She had left a 2 weeks ago to get a daughter of Hades Grover had detected in L.A . "Lil?" A girl, about 13, stepped into the room. She had olive skin and brown eyes. Her hair was dark as midnight. I gasped. It was Thea Di Angelo in the flesh. "Who's this?" I asked, fighting to keep my voice in control. "This is Thea." Lilly said calmly. Suddenly nico ran in. " We are under attack!" he yelled. Thea drew a dagger, Lilly pulled out her sword, and i took out riptide. Then we ran out. The fighting was thick. Lilly, Thea, and i battled the enemy attackers for a bit, then Thea dissapeared. "STOP!" What looked like the leader of the enemy army stood on top of Zeus's fist, holding a wickedly sharp knife to Thea's neck." Demigods of Camp half-blood, listen up! Surrender or i shall kill her." he said. Did he really just say shall? "So?" Clarisse yelled. Nico looked like he was going to explode. "Do you know her importance? The army-leader-dude said. confusion flickered across everyone's face. Everyone's but Nico's. Beads of blood appeard on Thea's neck. "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Nico yelled, throwing his sword. Somehow it hit the dude and killed him, insted on hitting Thea. I slowly turned to nico. " You need to explain some things to me, Nico." I said.

**AN Rivew! Is it good? Want any changes?**


	3. Thea's Powers

Nico followed me into my cabin quietly. Once we were in it, he began to speak. " Percy, you need to understand I am _not_ going to give away the identity of Thea's mother." I nodded. "We were 16. I had been shadow traveling to A- um, Paris to see her." _He is hiding a LOT of secrets. What was he about to say? It started with an A. _I thought. "Well, as you can probably tell, we got a little carried away."

Nico's eyes closed. I knew what he was doing. He was going to let him and I watch his memories. I tapped his arm. That was my mistake. I was thrown into his memories. 16-year-old Nico and a girl were talking. The girl's shape was blurred. She pressed something into Nico's hand and left. I watched as Nico looked down. I saw his expression change into surprise, then smooth into understanding.

That was when I was thrown out of his memories.

The next day

I walked through camp. I was bored! I watched Lilly and Thea practice fight. In the end, Thea won. Then they noticed me. Lilly said something to Thea and they began to walk toward me. "I want to see how Thea can do against you." Lilly said simply. "Ok." I said taking out my sword. Thea grinned, taking out a blade I had never seen. It was black, with taints of green. "What is _that_?" I asked. "Stygian Emerald." She responded. Then we began to fight. Thea was a very good swordsman, I'll give her that. But I lost. Thea had scratched me up pretty well, in my defense.(For some reason, I still got hurt) " I _knew_ she was better than you." Lilly exclaimed. "Hey!" I said. " She fights like her dad, and that is a good thing." I said. Thea's eyes turned electric blue and she snapped, "Did you just say I have something in common with him?" "Yeah." I said, stepping back nervously. Thea rose her hands, looking like Palpatine, and electricity flew from them, arcing through my body. I screamed and everything went black.


	4. The Runaway

Disclaimer!

Lilly's POV

I'd been rather uneasy since they carried Percy off to the infirmary. But now, I strange feeling spread through my body. I heard a gasp go through the camp. "What?" I asked Thea. "Dude….your glowing pink." She responded. I looked down at myself. I was indeed glowing pink, and I was wearing tight turquoise tunic, and sandals. I swallowed. Most of the campers were staring at me. "All hail, Lillian, daughter of Poseidon and Aphrodite, goddess of Waterfalls." A mighty voice boomed. All the campers bowed. I winced. "No bowing. Please." I insisted, then fled into the Poseidon cabin. Thea ran in after me. "DUDE! That was so freakin' weird!" She said. I nodded, then motioned for her to leave. She half-smiled, then left. She had a weird gleam in her eyes. Was it…..Happines? Tension? Crazed? I didn't know. I laid down and stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

Dream

_Thea shadow traveled to a super old looking house. A boy's face appeared in one of the windows, and she waved. He gave her the 5-minute sign and she nodded. Another face appeared in the window, and Thea used her ability to blend in with the shadows, being a daughter of Hades. About 5 minutes later, the boy I had seen earlier ran out of the house, yelling something about "a major break through" When he came closer, he gave Thea a quick kiss. What the Hades? I've tried to set Thea up a million times, and she said "Lil. I don't want to date." every time. "Thea, what are you doing? The risk is huge!" He moaned. "I'm so sorry Jared, but I couldn't stand to be at camp anymore." She said. "I don't want you to appear in the forest with her on the loose!" He said softly. His eyes grew moist. "What? Another attack?" Thea asked urgently. "Yes. Nick called, saying I needed to come over right away. Laurie was…pretty beat up." He explained. Thea moaned. "I otta beat the crap out of her, for doing that to my boyfriend, my friend, and Mallory!" Thea growled. "Jared! Mom wants you!" A boy's voice called from the house. "I don't have much time. Thea, what do you need?" Jared asked. "I'm running away from camp. I, well, might have fought with Nico and Electrocuted Percy." Thea explained. "Well I'm going with you." Jared insisted. Thea hesitated, but nodded. "Simon, I might not come home for a while!" Jared yelled, then grabbed Thea's hand, and they disappeared into the shadows. A note was on the ground. A black haired boy ran out of the house and grabbed it. I read over his shoulder. "S,M, and Mom, I'm sorry, but I can't explain why I left, or who I left with. It's a very long story. Don't look for me, if you value your lives. My friend received a prophecy, and I've left to help her complete it. Simon, I think you know exactly who she is. Don't you dare say anything to Mal or Mom. Also, only tell Laurie and Nick I'll be gone for several months. Thanks, and Goodbye, _

_~J~_

"_Thea." The Simon boy spat._

_End dream. _

I woke up screaming. I ran into the hades cabin, and screamed at nico, "Order a camp serch for Thea! Now!

(Is it good? Rivew, and I don't care weather your anonymus or not!)


End file.
